Renesmee and Jacob fight for love
by xxLightCatcherxx
Summary: When Renesmee and her family move to England jake is not far behind. As Renesmee finds she loves Jake more than she thought is it to late as the Volturi come for her again? As she makes new friends she finds theres more to some people than meets the eye!
1. Were moving

Renesmee's POV

"Hello? Emmett? Jakey?" I called. I was playing hide and seek with my uncle Emmett and a family friend, Jake. Apart from Jake (Jacob) was a bit more than a family friend to me now because of this weird thing called imprinting. It only happens to werewolves. Oh yeah, I forgot to say, him and his friends are, you guessed it, werewolves. I am now 7 years old and fully grown but my mental and physical age is 16, but I could maybe pass for older. Oh, i also forgot to say... My family are all vampires, apart from me. I'm half vampire because my mother, Bella, gave birth to me while she was still human. Anyway I was playing hide and seek when my father, Edward, came up behind me.

"Nessie, we are having a family meeting in the dinning room." He told me. It must be important because we only had family meetings when something new is going to happen. But I didn't care, I wanted to play hide and seek.

"But dad, I want to play hide and seek. I still haven't found Jake and Emmett." I complained.

"No, Nessie. Come. Now." When my father used that tone of voice no one could argue.

"Fine."

"Good. Emmett, Jake. Family meeting please." As soon as he called their names Emmett and Jake emerged from a nearby tree. Oh, I can't believe how close I came to finding them.

My father turned and headed towards the house, followed by me holding Jakes warm hand and then Emmett with his head bowed. I was pretty sure he was as disappointed about the game coming to an end as I was!

When we arrived in the dinning room the whole family was already there. I took my place in the circle beside my mother Bella on my left and Jake took his place beside me on my right still holding my hand. Dad took his place on the right side of mum and on the left of my granddad, Carlisle (he is the head of the family). Finally Emmett sat down next to his wife, Rosalie and sat opposite me.

Carlisle took dramatic sigh then began to talk.

"As you all know we cannot stay in one place for very long. So I have decided now should be the time to make a move." He paused. As he paused he looked each one of us in the eye. "We will be moving to England as soon as we are ready." He announced cautiously.

Everyone then started talking at once. All the ladies were talking about the new house while all the men, apart from Carlisle, were talking about how they hated doing the rerun of school all the time. I just stared at Carlisle. I didn't want to go; I had actually started to make friends. Then I launched myself from the dinning table and ran back to the cottage in the trees. Crying.

I could hear footsteps running behind me but I didn't look back to see who it was.

"Nessie, please stop!" It was my father and i knew soon he would catch up with me, but i didn't want to stop.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. But by now he was falling into step beside me.


	2. It will be okay

I ran into the cottage as soon as I got there and slammed the door in my fathers face. I carried on running into my room and slammed that door shut to. I jumped onto my bed and buried my face in my pillow.

There was two light knocks on my bedroom door then the soft sound of my father's voice spoke.

"Nessie? Can I come in?" he asked. I didn't want to speak so I just said a silent _yes_ in my head. Because my father can read minds I didn't need to speak out loud. He opened the door and poked his head round then the rest of his body emerged and he sat on the end of my bed.

"Nessie, you knew it was going to happen soon." He said.

_I know_ I replied in my head. But I didn't want to believe it. _What about Jake?_ I asked silently. I wasn't in the mood for talking.

"He's comming to. You know he would never leave you." He wispeared gently. Yes, I did know that, but i still had to check to make sure. I finally turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of run off like that." I wispeared.

"That's okay. Now do you want to come back to the house?" he asked. My father gave me a reasurring smile and I couldn't help smilling back. I got off my bed and headed for my bedroom door when my father stoped me.

"It's going to be okay." He promised. I knew from then on that he was right. It would be okay.

As soon as i entered the house again the babble of voices died down and it was obvious that i was the topic of convosation. By the looks of it they were worried.

"Nessie, honey? Are you alright?" My mother asked me. She frowned at me as she held my face delecately in her cold hands.

"Yes, I'm fine mom." I replied. I looked straight into her golden eyes to make her beleive me.

She looked over the top of my head to dad who gave her a nod. she obviously didn't beleive me.

"Sweetheart, why don't me you and Jacob go and pack at the cottage?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I was glad to get away from the anxious eyes.

"Can I come too? I have nothing better to do." My aunty Alice asked. Alice was great! shes pitite and has great sense in clothes. She's married to Uncle Jasper. But the weird thing is she can see the future but her visions are subjective. But although you only have extra powers when you become a vampire Alice had visions when she was human as well.

"Yeah, sure you can!" Alice was my mothers favourite sister, of course she would let her come. I shouldn't be surprised that was her answer.

I stopped Bella before she walked with Alice to the cottage and I put both hands on either sisde of her face. _Will I have to go to school?_ i asked my mother with my gift. She chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sorry but theres no way out." I frowned but nodded. I kinda guessed she was going to say that. Edward chuckled to but then his expression turned to confusion.

"Why did you use your gift to ask that?" Now it was my turn to chuckle.

"Because I didn't want to sound like a whinny teenager." I replied with a big grin.


	3. Emotional packing

"Come on, lets go pack." My mother was happy that I seemed more myself. I liked to please her. She always worried that i wasn't myself. She worrys to much. Way to much.

"I'll start with my room." I volentered. I wanted to get all the emotional stuff over first. I will miss my friends at school although every human weirdly feels a instict reaction to move away from us-why shouldn't they we are vampires?

I took the box that was on my bed and started filling it with all the things on my desk. After about five minutes I came across one of my favourite photos. It was the one of my and Jake only taken two days ago. I looked at it for a solid three minutes letting only one tear escape my eyes. Still not taking my eyes of the photo I moved back till i felt my bed on the backs of my legs and sat down. I knew Jacob was comming with me but it made me see all the things i would be missing. The other people who will not be comming alone with us like grandpa Charlie and his wife sue. Charlie and Sue got married when i was three so that made Seth and Leah my step aunt and uncle. How confusing!

Just then Jacob came in. To be honest I had kinda forgotten that he was here. he opened the door slowly but as soon as he spotted that i was crying he came rushing in. He sat next to me on my bed and pulled me up onto his lap. He rocked me silently there for a few minutes. When i was sure i wouldn't start crying again i struggled against his hold until he let go of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. i was affraid my voice wouldn't be strong enough so i placed a hand on his warm cheeck. _Im fine fine. Wait for me in the lounge. _He just nodded and silently left the room.

Contemplating all this I had forgotten about the photo and i wanted to keep it that way so that i wouldn't start crying. Again.

I finished packing in record time thanks to Alice who came to help me as my mother had insisted that she could do her own packing. I shookk my head slowly as Alice told me this, my mother was getting so... touchy lately. I guess it's just the stress of leaving where she stayed here for so long.

"Mum, are you finished packing yet?" I called from the hallway. Then out of nowhere she was there beside me. Though i didn't scare me as much as it used to. My hearings got better so i could pick out her footsteps in a crowd of people i have got so atuned to them. Its weird, don't you think, how i can pick up the sound of peoples footsteps? I think it's weird.

"Yeah, im finished and i did your father things as well." she anounced proudly.

"Alice, should we go back and do yours and Rosalie's now?" I asked her. Alice was staring blanky at me and i knew what was happening immediately. Alice was having a vison of the future. My mother knew this as well although she didn't seem as worried about it as me.

"Alice, whats wrong? what are you seeing?" my voice was thick with worry.

"Nessie, lets go into the lounge. Alice will come in when she's..." Bella trailed off, looked at Alice once, then looked back to me. "When she's ready." Then she pulled my hand to make me follow her into the lounge and sit on the couch. Next to jacob who reach out to hold my hand.

We waited there for about two minutes then Alice skipped into the lounge and sat down next to Bella.

"Alice, what's hapening?" I asked her.

"Oh, sorry Nessie but the school you have been asigned to has just been told that you are due to be arriving soon but, every school has bullys and those bullys are determined to, well, bully you" Alice then laughed and i knew why. Nobody would dare bully me when they see me. I smiled to myself at this thought.

"Okay,so we are done packing. Do you think we should load the boxes and cases into the car?" I asked. For the first time I was slightly excited to go. I was going to England!


	4. The journey

"So... We are packed. The cars are loaded. What do we do now?" I ask.

"We leave." Carlisle answers simply.

"Don't we need to take like any furniture?" My friend Cassie just moved here and she had a big van take all the furniture to th new house.

"No, we have all new furniture there." Edward answered me this time.

"C'mon then, don't we have a plane to catch." Everyone smiled at me warmly then followed me out of the front door, Carlisle locked the door then put the key under the nearest plant pot. Edward and me took the volvo while Bella and jacob took her ferrari. Rose drove in her BMW and Emmett drove in his jeep. Jasper rode on his motorcycle behind Alice who was sitting in her yellow porche. Esme and Carlisle took the black mercades. We were all driving behind each other. The volvo was second in line behind the mercades.

I was sitting in the passenger seat listen to my mp3 player that edward got me for my first christmas. I was listening to a song he composed for me on the piano. It was so beautiful, it was my favourite. Then i suddenly was thinking of a very serious event that happened near that time. It was the time the volturi came for me. It was my fault the volturi came. If i hadn't existed none of that would have happened. They will come for me again and i will put my family in danger again.

"Nessie, it was not your fault." Edward was rigid in his seat. Obviously he didn't like what i was thinking. "No, i don't like what your thinking." He nearly shouted and i cringed back into my seat.

"I think its my fault," i muttered. Edward sighed but didn't say anything.

When we got to the airport we parked the cars where they would be picked up for shiping in 5 minutes. Jacob bounded up to me and gave me a big bear hug. I uged him back but had to stop because i couldn't breathe. Jacob chuckled and put my down but still held onto my hand. Bella and Edward hugged too but had a little kiss as well. Emmett kissed rosalie passionatly while Jasper picked Alice up and hugged her in the air before putting her down. Esme and carlisle just shook their heads and started walking to the entrance of the airport. We all followed with me and Jacob at the back.

Once inside we got check in. Alice and Rosalie were pulling Esme and Bella off to do some airport shopping but not before Bella had taken my hand and yanked me along behind her, then i grabbed Jacobs hand and he followed after me. He didn't mind shopping with a bunch of girls as long as i was among those girls. We never actually bought anything so i thought it was a waste of time. We found the boys sitting in a cafe waiting for us to stop shopping. Looking at all the food in the cafe was making me really hungry even if it was human food, by the sound of jacobs tummy he was hungry too.

"Dad, can me and Jacob get some food, im so hungry?" I asked him.

"Sure. Here." He held out some money and i took it out of his hand. I turned away from the table and held out my hand beside me. Jacob took it without hesitation. We walk up to the counter and Jacob is eyeing all the food. I roll my eyes and search fir what i would like to eat.

"Umm... I will have a chocolate brownie, please?" She nodds and turns her head in Jacobs direction. Her eyes widden as she takes in his size. She seems lost for words so i decide to step in ask Jacob what she was proberly going to ask him. "Jake, what do you want?" I ask him. His brow forrows then he smiles at the lady.

"I'll have a large slice of carrot cake, please?" She nods, her eyes are still wide with fear. when she turns to me she is still quite shocked and her voice is shaky.

"Tha... That would be fi... five dolars, please?" I smile a reassuring smile. I give her a ten and she gives me five change. She takes one more look at Jacob then turns and runs into the kitchen.

Jacob chuckles. I elbow him in the ribs and take our food back to the table. Jasper makes a face at the food and i hold it up in front of him.

"Want some?" I shakes his head and pushes it away from himself.

"No thanks, Nessie" He replies. Me and Alice laugh as she hugs her husband.

The plane flight was long. I sat next to the window so i could see out side. Although it didn't really matter because i fell asleep on jacobs lap. The last thing i felt was Jacob stroking my hair in time with each of his hearbeats.

I woke to find Jacob gently prodding me. I smacked his hand away so i could sleep. Another hand, a cold one, started prodding me. I had had enough. "What?" i groaned sleeperly.

"Wake up we're here." My eyes fluttered open and i sat up. Once i was pretty much awake and was walking along the corridor i punched jacob on the arm.

"What was that for?" He complained, but he was smilling. I couldn't be bothered so i put my hand on his arm and told him. _You were prodding me when i was asleep._

"Don't Emmett get a punch he did it too?" He asked me. Ah, so it was Emmett as well. I nodded at Jacob and walked over to where Emmett was walking with Rose. I punched him in the arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked. I just smiled. Jacob answered for me.

"You prodded her when she was asleep." Emmett growled at me to low for anyone apart from my family and Jacob to here. I flicked my hair at him a walked back to jacob who had his hand out for me to take. Everyone laughed except from Emmett who glared at me.

We found our cars i the cold night air. Only then did i relise i was in England and not America. We sat in the same cars we did when we were driving to the airport in America. It didn't take long for us the get to the town where we now lived. Romford. We arrived at the house about 9pm. I had a look around the house. I was really nice here. But i wouldn't be living here. Edward and Bella had decided to have a different house and Jacob and I would live with them of course. We only live across the large pond.

Mum, dad, Jacob and me had a look in our new home. Me and Jacob raced to get the biggest single room. I won and the room and great veiws across the pond. I could easily see the other house.

I was tired and i had school in the morning so i decided to go to sleep now while my parents unpacked for the rest of the night. Jacob tuurned in as well but before he fell asleep we shared a turn-your-body-to-jelly kiss. His full lips moved with mine so perfectly it's like he was made for me or i was made for him. Then he left and i was left smilling like an idiot. I put on the first pj's i could find and slipped in to bed. Dad came in to say goodnight but his eyes were sad and he was shaking his head. He had seen me and Jacobs kiss in jacobs mind.

"I love him." I told him he noded and smilled weakley.

"I know" he relpied. "Look... I know you are old enough to do want you want with jacob so... I'm not gonna stand in your way."

"Thank you." I was glad that he had excepted Jacob and me as we were.


	5. Ready for school

I feel a very warm hand under my chin. It's tickeling me. My eyes fly open and i sit bolt upright in my bed. Jacob hadn't moved from where he was tickeling me but i turned my head to glare at him. He just smiled and sat up beside my bed. I hadn't noticed my parent standing at the end of the bed. What were they wearing? Some kind of uniform. Oh no. I have school today.

"Nessie, sweetheart, Your father and i have to go hunting tonight. You are going to stay here with Jake." mom told me.

"Okay." One whole night just me and him.

"Get ready. Your uniform is in your closet. Be down for breakfast by 7:40." Dad added.

I turned to see my clock on my desk. it was 7:00am already. Men do not give women enough time to get ready. "C'mon then." With that Jacob took my hand and pulled me out of bed then left to get himself ready.

I put my uniform on, took one look at my hair and groaned. Mom was standing in the doorway to my bedroom.

"Do you want me to bush your hair for you." I turned away from my dreesing table mirror to face her. I smiled sheepishly and nodded. Then turned back to the mirror. Mon walked over and took the hairbush from my hands and gently pulled it through the long bronze curls. My hair was so long that it reach the top of my butt.

"You look very smart in your uniform," she commented. I sighed and turned to face her and put hand on her cheek. I showed her how good her skirt look compared to my very long one.

She just laughed as i dropped my hand from her face. "Roll it up." She said simply. So i did and it really did look better.

"C'mon, breakfast time." I was glad when my mom said that, i was fairly hungry. As soon as Jaocb heard this from the other room he bounded past each room and flew down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and headed down after him.

As i ate an omlet that dad cooked up for me he told me the rules of going to school without getting noticed.

"Okay, so we are all adopted as usual but, Nessie, you are my sister. I'm 16 and you are 15, Nessie. All the rest of us are 16 as well. This means we will be in year 11. Rosalie and Jasper are twins and carlisle and Esme are our mom and dad. We can't take our cars because we aren't supposed to be able to drive yet. Okay?" he looked everyone in the eye as we all nodded.

We met up with the others and we sat together on the bus. I knew i wasn't allowed to use my gift in public so i had to talk which i didn't really mind doing. When we arrived at the school my first impression was...big. Yeah, it was really big.

"WOW, Edward, you actually have a school named after you." Emmett exclaimed. Dad mock punched him in the sholder as we made our way to the office. People stared at us as we passed. I didn't really like that much.

We walked up to the desk and Edward spoke for us all. "Excuse me, we are the Cullens. We are new here." A lady looked up from her desk and looked taken aback but composed her expression.

"Yes, of course. If you would like to take a seat i will tell you all the things you need to know." She smiled weakly at us as we made our way to the seats but there were not enough so I sat on Jacobs lap, Mom sat on dads lap, Alice sat on Jaspers lap and Rosalie sat on Emmetts lap.

The lady at the desk gave us diarys for our homework then began to expain what forms we are in.

"Jacob, Renesmee and Edward, you will be in from 7.4 with form tutor Ms. Mechell. Emmett and Bella you will be in form 7.5 with from tutor Mr. Turn. And finally Alice, Jasper and Rosalie will be in form 7.6 with form tutor Mrs. Todic." We all just nodded along. Everyone seemed to be happy with who they were put with especially Emmett who loved to tease mom.

Just the the bell went. She quickly told us which room we were in and where to go before she quickly went back to the desk where loads of kids were handing in their phones.

We all went our seperate ways then. Jacob, Edward and I went to the newest part of the school and found our form room. Everyone in our new form was already in class. I tapped on the door and a lady with curly short hair answered. She saw who we were and her eyes widdened. She ushered us into the room. She had a thick french acent but we could hear her perfectly although her words sounded... frenchy.

The room was a science lab. I felt Edward smile. Sience was one of his favourite subjects. Then Edward stiffened. It was proberly boys who were thinking dirty things about me. This was always happening so i pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Who would like to show Jacob, Renesmee and Edward around the school?" Ms. Mechell asked. Everyone was hesitent. All except one.

"Okay, Maddie. You can do it?"


	6. Meeting Maddie

Maddie hopped down from her stool gracefully. She was very pretty. She had dark skin, about the same as Jacob; her hair was thick, curly and black, and it hung half way down her back; and she was tall, very tall, as tall as Jacob. She walked up to us and looked Jacob directly in the eye without having to look up. Then she looked me and Edward in the eye. Her eyes were deep brown and then her full lips spoke.

"Hi, i'm Maddie," she said. She sifted her gaze to Edward, "You must be Edward." Maddie then moved to me, "Renesmee. I like that name. Unique," then finally she looked to Jacob again. "And Jacob. C'mon, you can all sit at the back with me." She turned away from us and walked back to her seat. Edward sat on the end of the work bench then Jacob sat next me and Maddie sat on the other side of me. All we really did was talk.

The lessons passed quickly thanks to Maddie. She was great fun to be with, and we rarely did any work. She showed us to each of our classes and we had all our classes that day as a form.

We met up with the others and break. Maddie quickly made friends with all the Cullens and Jacob.

"Sorry if you think i'm being rude," Rosalie said, "But you don't seem to hang around with a lot of people." I thought Rosalie was being a bit rude but Maddie seemed unphased.

"No, people tend to find me... intimidating." she answered. I guess she was right. If i were human i would be scared. She was huge.

Just then a male with golden brown hair and milky white skin came up to us. He didn't seem as scared as he should be either.

"Hey, Maddie. Are these new friends?" He asked Maddie. He was not wearing a uniform, lucky him. He had blue eyes that sparkled. He kissed Maddie on the lips then raised an eyebrow questingly.

"Oh, yeah, Taylor, this is the Cullen family and Jacob." She told him. We all said our hellos and he sat next to Maddie on the bench we were sitting at. Taylor kept looking at Jacob and i wondered why but it doesn't matter.

Maddie saw Alice looking at Taylors clothes in confusion. "Alice. Taylor is in 6th form. He doesn't have to wear a uniform." Alice just nodded.

We were all telling each other about the lessons we had had already. We were laughing so much at what Emmett and bela were doing in there drama class. They had to do an exercise where you fall into each others arms. It's all about trust. Well Bella would think it would be funny if she stepped aside and let Emmett fall. When Emmett got back up again they got into a little wrestling match. Oh, i wish i could be there.

"Maddie!" someone yelled. We all turned our heads in the direction of the noise, only to find someone who looked a bit like Maddie but in bot form. He was shorter than Maddie but not by much and his hair was short and spiky.

"Go away!" Maddie screamed at him. It was kinda funny.

"No, it's Ok. Let him join us." Rosalie said. She was curious, you could see it in her eyes.

"Fine." She hissed. "Everyone, this is my brother, Josh." she told us through her teeth. I could she she wasn't happy that her brother had interupted her making friends.

"Hey." Josh greeted us. His eyebrows forrowed and he was about to ask a question but was interupted by the bell ringing for 4th period. Maddie sighed in relief. She was hiding something from us but i didn't push her on it, she would tell us in her own time. As we walked to our next lesson Maddie told us what has been happening lately. Nothing was going on so she went on to explain how the rooms were all set out. All little things like that. Jacob was walking along behind me, absentmindedly playing with my hair.

Next we had maths and english. Edward had sprung up a convosationwith Maddie and they were talking about something along the lines of 'why art is better than design'. A wierd convosation if you ask me. Our lesson were easy and passed in a blur. By lunch time i was hungry so i was eager to get to the lunch line fast beforea big que formed. But Maddie stopped us before we could get anywhere. She took me and Jacobs hands and pulled us around the back of the changing rooms. Edward followed cautiously.

"I need to tell you something," Maddie tols us anxiously. Edward stiffened but let her speak.


	7. The secrets out

Jacob slid his hand into mine but kept his eyes on Maddie. Edward, who was on the other side of me, put his arms around my shoulders. We stood against the wall facing Maddie, her body was facing us directly. She wasn't scared of us, only scared of our reaction of what she was going to say.

"I know about you." she confessed. "I know about your family, Edward. And i know about you Jacob," she took a deep breath then carried on. "I know about...vampires and werewolves." she concluded.

I felt Jacob shaking and i soothed his arm but the shaking grew tighter as he prepared to phase.

"Jacob, STOP! Calm down!" Maddie commanded him. Jacobs eyes closed in concentration but eventually his shaking slowed.

"How? How do you know?" I heard myself ask.

"I'm...I'm...I'm a werewolf as well." She replied. Now she was trying to control her own shaking. Her fists clenched and she gritted her teeth in a effort to calm herself down.

"But how are you a werewolf? Only quilette people can turn into wolves and even then not everyone changes." Edward asked.

"My ancestors were quilette. They moved from LaPush to England generations ago." she explained. Maddie had gotten in control of herself now, so had Jacob.

"Is it just you or is there others?" Jacob asked through his teeth.

"Theres just me... and my brother." Maddie told him hesitently.

"We should tell the others." Edward mused. We all nodded including no one seemed really angry or even upset by what Maddie told us. Then Maddie spoke in the sudden silence.

"Wait, Jacob can i ask you something?" She seemed hesitant. But i was something that she needed to ask.

"Yeah, sure. Only if i can ask you something." A smile was playing on the edge of his lips now. He trusted her. He related to her. She is a _werewolf_.

"Sure, go ahead, Jake." She had a full blown grin now.

"How long have you been a werewolf?" he asked her.

She chuckled. "Only two months." She replied immediately. "Was there something else?" she asked.

"Yeah... Do you trust us?" Her smile suddenly disappeared.

"Yes, of course. Well, i trust your judgment and you comfortable. So...I trust them too." This made sense. "Now i need to ask you something..."

"Go ahead, Maddie." Jacob encouraged.

"Me and my brother, we are alone. We don't have a pack. Please, may we belong to your pack?" she asked. Jacob contempated then made a decision.

"Ok. You may belong to my pack." Jacob sighed and Maddie grinned. We turned to leave.

"Oh, yeah. Edward?" Edward turned in her direction. "I would like to congratulate you and Bella on your daughter. And Jacob... You and Renesmee are such a cute couple. Me and Taylor imprinted a week ago. I'm so glad you imprinted with Renesmee."

Maddie walked straight past us and didn't look back. Jacob, Edward and I stared after her. How could she know so much? Then we just burst out laughing. It's a strange world.


End file.
